Seto White
by Tylacine
Summary: Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pemuda. —Seto/?. crack. RnR? :3


Seto White. [**bagian1:** _ceritanya_ pembukaan.]

**Disklaimer: Kagerou Project**—Kagerou Days—Mekakucity Actorsmilik** Shizen no Teki-P**.

**Sinopsis:** Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pemuda. —Seto/?. crack.

**Peringatan: **OOC. AU. Humor gagal. /maybe weekly update. Penistaan karakter. Crossover dengan berbagai macam cerita rakyat dan anak-anak.

**Sedang diputar:** galasing.

(—**Note:** duh maafmaafmaaf—saya gabisa pake nama Kousuke disini :'D soalnya lebih pantes Seto White daripada Kousuke White. Maaf ;-;)

.

* * *

.

Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pemuda yang tinggal di hutan bersama seekor anjing berwarna cokelat yang energetik, nama pemuda ini ialah Seto White. Ia adalah anak dari keluarga bangsawan yang dibuang setelah diramalkan dapat meruntuhkan kerajaan yang dipimpin ayahandanya.

Jadi, disinilah ia sekarang, membuang waktunya yang berharga dimasa muda dengan bermain seharian bersama anjing-nya, berpetualang dan berbincang dengan binatang yang ia temui.

Eh? Bicara? Dengan binatang?

Ya, Seto bisa melakukan kontak dengan binatang, itu adalah bakatnya sejak kecil.

Dan hari ini adalah cerita yang ingin diceritakan, berasal dari kehidupan pribadi-nya saat itu:

Hari itu langit cerah dengan sedikit awan putih yang menggulung dilangit. Seto yang berniat mengunjungi neneknya di hutan seberang—ya, neneknya juga dibuang karena peramal kerajaan menuduhnya sebagai gadis terkutuk semasa usia mudanya—karena kabar burung yang dibawa oleh burung-burung, bahwa neneknya sakit disana.

Jadi, ia mengenakan _jumper-suit-_nya dan menaikkan _hoodie_-nya, bersiap untuk mengunjungi neneknya. Ia meminta anjing kesayangannya itu untuk tidak mengikutinya.

Jadilah ia pergi sendirian ke hutan sebelah.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Entah, yang menulis ini saja tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

.

* * *

.

"Kou, kau tinggal oke?" Seto mengelus kepala anjing kesayangannya itu, lalu ia berbalik dan menjauhi gubuk kecilnya.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah anjingnya itu—anjing itu menyalak selang saat pemuda itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Seto kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Diperjalanan ia juga melambaikan tangan pada binatang-binatang yang ia temui, dan tidak jarang beberapa ekor rusa mengikutinya dari belakang, beberapa burung gereja bertengger di bahunya. Namun karena hari itu ia terlalu asik berjalan dan menjelajahi hutan sekitarnya, ia menjadi tersesat dan semua binatang yang mengikutinya tidak tahu juga ada dimana mereka.

Jadilah Seto meminta mereka untuk tidak lagi mengikutinya—agar mereka tidak tersesat lebih jauh—dan meminta mereka mencari jalan pulangnya sendiri disertai ucapan maaf yang sangat banyak.

Kemudian pemuda itu kembali sendiri.

Sepi, sepi sekali—jangan nyanyi.

Hingga rasanya ia mendengar suara nyanyian ala _Smurf_ dan berlari mencari sumber suaranya—bukan karena ia penggemar berat _Smurfs_, bukan. Saat ia sadar lagi, ia semakin tersesat masuk kedalam hutan, tapi kabar baik menantinya; ditengah hutan itu ia melihat rumah dengan pintu yang lumayan kecil, dan ada tiang-tiang seperti tiang jemuran didepannya. Didekat pagar pintu masuknya, ia dapat melihat papan agak kecil.

Seto—dimakan rasa penasaran—mendekati papan itu, dan ia membacanya dengan agak sulit.

_TUJUH KURCACI._

Oke.

Jadi kurcaci, eh? Bukan _Smurfs_?

Iya.

"Oh, ini rumah Kurcaci." kata Seto, memandang interior bangunan kecil tersebut. "Ini bukan sarang tikus?"

_Woy._

Seto mendengus kecewa; harapan untuk bertemu teman baru pun tidak bisa terpenuhi. Ia melangkah mendekati rumah kecil tersebut, dan mendorong pintu itu perlahan-lahan—ah, terbuka—dan dari dalam ia mencium bau menyengat yang sangat.

Ia menghalangi bau menyengat itu memasuki hidungnya, dengan perlahan ia kembali melangkah masuk—tidak lupa mengetuk pintu tiga kali, mungkin saja penghuninya ada di dalam. Di dalam, ia melihat tujuh tempat tidur berbaris sejajar, yang pertama berwarna ungu polos.

Disebelah tempat tidur berwarna ungu itu dibiarkan terdapat sekat, sedangkan yang kedua dibarisan itu berwarna hitam kelam, yang ketiga berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna merah jambu dan biru. Begitu seterusnya.

Dan disamping tempat tidur paling ujung—warnanya biru langit dengan—motif?—bercak warna merah—Seto dapat melihat tangga keatas. Perlahan dengan jiwa petualang yang membara ia menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu—dengan bunyi decitan yang seolah mendukung penuh usahanya.

Saat ia tiba diatas, matanya melihat _microwave_ mikro yang mengepulkan asap berwarna hitam. Dan disana ia juga melihat meja makan, yang masing-masing kursinya diwarnai warna berbeda-beda. Disalah satu kursi itu—di kursi berwarna hitam—ia dapat melihat sisa-sisa makanan yang tertinggal di kaki kursi-nya—seperti _spaghetti_ sisa kemarin?

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendengus jijik sekaligus takjub; tidak adakah penghuni rumah yang menyadari **benda ini** ada disini, dikaki kursi hitam ini?

(—tentunya mereka adalah orang-orang hebat yang penciumannya harus segera dibawa ke dokter.)

Jadi Seto memandang kesekitar, ia kemudian melihat adanya sapu dan kain pel beserta ember berwarna seragam merah di pojok ruangan, jadi segera ia mengambil tiga benda tersebut dan memulai pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya di rumah orang yang tidak pernah ia temui itu.

.

* * *

.

Setelah sekitar 45 menit menghilangkan bau-bau aneh dan mencurigakan dibalik dan didalam lemari (Yaampun, bahkan pakaian mereka—terutama yang berwarna hitam—seperti tidak pernah dicuci 10 hari—jadi Seto mencucinya sekalian, bersama dengan taplak meja makan yang sedikit banyak dihinggapi oleh bercak kemerahan yang agak aneh dan mencurigakan.)

Dan kemudian ia merasa sangat letih, jadi tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur nomor enam—yang berwarna merah dengan belang putih—karena Seto masih ingin membersihkan bagian atas dan membuat wangi sedikit kursi berwarna hitam itu.

Tapi, ia terlanjur tertidur.

Oke, ada baiknya kita tinggalkan Seto yang kelelahan.

…

_Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama dilain tempat…_

…

Tujuh mahkluk kerdil tampak berjalan-jalan dengan santai dan membawa barang-barang mereka masing-masing (Yang paling depan mengantongi tangannya di jaketnya, dibelakangnya mengalungi tangannya di leher yang didepannya—dengan hadiah spesial berupa jotosan setelah itu, dibelakangnya lagi membawa buku dengan tulisan _'ROMAN ABAD PERTENGAHAN'_ dengan tulisan R-18 yang sangat kecil dibawah sampul.)

"Kak, padahal Ayano_-obaa-san_ sudah membuatkanmu makan siang loh! Kenapa tidak dimakan sih!" yang berambut pirang mendengus, ia menarik-narik leher _jersey_ merah pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya, yang menggandeng tangannya dengan erat.

Dibelakang yang ber-_jersey_ merah seorang bocah—anak laki-laki berjalan dengan tangan yang mengepal dan menunduk.

"Kau tidak bisa diam ya, Momo!" marah.

"Kyaa~! Berjuanglah, Momo_-chan_!" bersorak gembira dari yang terjebak dalam kotak kecil digenggaman yang ber_-jersey_ merah. "Inikah _incest_?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri disertai tawa jahat.

"Hei, hei, berh-berhenti berkela—AAAH!" yang kutu buku tersandung akar pohon.

"Pfft—Mary_-chan_, kau bisa berdiri? Tidak bisa? Baiklah, aku… tidak akan membantumu."

Jahat.

"Oke, kita sampai." kali ini suara dingin seorang gadis yang memimpin jalan mereka tadi membuat mereka membeku. Yang bersurai agak hijau mendorong pintu masuk ke rumah kecil mereka—dan mendapat wangi-wangi bunga kamboja yang menusuk hidung mereka.

"ASTAGA SIAPA YANG MATI DISINI AKU INGAT SEKALI AKU MEMBERI MAKAN KELINCI-KU TADI PAGI SEBELUM BEKERJA." tidak menjaga ke-kerenannya, yang bersurai hitam menjerit histeris, melempar kotak kecil digenggamannya dan menimbulkan jeritan kecil dari dalam. Ia melesat ke samping tempat tidurnya—dan kembali mengeluarkan jeritan ala gadis muda saat melihat kepala kelincinya sudah masuk ke dalam mulut seseorang yang tidak dikenal.

"AAAAAAH SODA_-CHAN_—"

"Ya Tuhan, Kisaragi, kau benar-benar menamai-nya Soda?"

"SSST! KETUA TIDAK PANTAS MENGHINA CINTA TERLARANG! CINTA TERLARANG ITU INDAH APA ADANYA!"

…

Setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut si kutu buku, ruangan itu menjadi hening—namun yang dipanggil Ketua berdehem dan melihat kelinci yang kepalanya masuk ke mulut seseorang.

"Astaga, Seto, kau tidak apa—"

"KETUA HARUSNYA BERKATA _'Siapa dia?'_ SEPERTI ITU!"

"Kozakura, kau keluar dari _gang_ kalau masih mau berteriak-teriak." balasnya dengan tusukan tajam, membuat yang dipanggil Kozakura terdiam dan bercicit tanda tak mampu membalas. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu, membuat yang bermata kucing menahan tawa-nya yang di ujung seringai-nya.

Tapi yang bersurai pirang dan dikuncir satu kesamping mengangkat tangannya dengan malu-malu.

"Mmm, Ketua? Harusnya Anggota _'Tujuh Kurcaci yang Selalu Siap Bekerja Subuh-Pagi-Siang-Sore-Malam bahkan Dihari Hujan dan Badai Sekalipun'_—eh, aku tidak ingat, yang jelas bukan _gang_, oke?" ia mengoreksi, membuat wajah Ketua semakin memerah karena malu.

"Kau tahu darimana, _Kisaragi nomor dua_?"

"Apa itu _Kisaragi nomor du_—"

Tatapan tajam. Dan yang bermata kucing diam seribu bahasa.

Terdiam sejenak, kemudian suaranya melemah, "Emh—skripsi?"

"Teks dialog."

"Ah! Iya, itu namanya—loh, Hibiya akhirnya berbicara!"

"Sampah ini harus cepat diselesaikan." sahut yang berambut cokelat tajam dan dingin, tanpa perasaan terbesit sedikitpun ditiap kata dan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Oke."

—kemudian pemuda yang tertidur itu tetaplah tertidur, dikelilingi oleh tujuh mahkluk kerdil—_peduli amat, tidur dulu deh selagi bisa_—salah satu dari mereka memeluk erat kelinci putih dengan penuh kasih sayang—terlihat kehabisan napas kelinci itu dari sini.

"Siapa dia, Kisaragi?" Ketua menoleh ke yang ber_-jersey_ merah.

"Ia pemangsa kelinci yang jatuh cinta pada kelinciku dan memiliki penyimpangan seksual bestialitas." balasnya sengit.

Si ketua mendesah berat dan memandang gadis pirang di seberang kasur. Mata oranye-nya melirik ke arah Ketua dan mengayunkan tangannya ke udara, tanda tidak tahu. "Ia bukan anak tiri-ku, loh."

"Kano, apakah ini semua makanan milikmu yang kau simpan selama satu bulan?"

"EH MANA KUTAHU."

"Kozakura?"

"BUKAN! IA BUKAN CALON KEKASIH GELAP KANO YANG INGIN KUJODOHI DENGAN SHINTARO—eh tapi ia lumayan sih untuk Shintaro_-san_ dan Kano_-kun_."

"APA MAKSUDMU!"

"CINTAKU HANYA PADA SODA_-CHAN_!"

…

"Kisaragi, diam atau kusate kelincimu." Ketua memperingati, dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin. Mata zamrud gadis dingin tersebut beralih ke anak laki-laki yang paling pendek di ruangan itu. "—Hibiya?"

"Aku mencurigai-nya, jangan-jangan ia ingin menculik dan menjualku kepada _fangirl._"

"Baunya aneh..." kali ini si pecinta kelinci mengeluarkan gumaman kecil, "Seperti bau _Kuntilanak_."

Semua mata diruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya padanya, "Apa itu _Kuntilanak_?" dan yang mengeluarkan pendapat mundur perlahan dan menggeleng-geleng dengan gelisah, melemparkan tatapan yang mengatakan, _'tidak akan aku ceritakan'._

Tapi enam orang yang lain bersikeras, _'ceritakan pada kami.'_

'_Ogah.'_

'_Ayolah.'_

Kontak batin pun dimulai—eh salah.

Akhirnya ia menyerah, dan mengatakan, "Oke, Kuntilanak itu… mahkluk halus dari Indonesia, katanya dia itu… wanita muda yang tidak bisa memiliki anak."

Ruangan itu menjadi hening, semuanya memandang ketakutan tubuh Seto yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur bercorak Merah-Putih. Mata mereka mengintrospeksi gelisah tubuhnya, mulai dari ujung rambut hingga bawah kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu kebesaran.

Segera Seto mengangkat kepalanya saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Semuanya melebarkan mata mereka, lalu membuka mulut dan histeris. "SETAN BANGUUUUN AAAAAH!"

"WAAAA KALIAN SIAPA?!"

"LAUTAN! ADA LAUTAN DI KASURKU!"

.

…

"…Kita akan makan sate kelinci malam ini."

"EEEH?!"

.

* * *

.

**note: **ini terjadi hanya karena iseng.

sumpah, gaada niat menistai karakter. yah jadi berhubung udah ditulis sampe selesai, why not post it? yaudah mudah-mudahan sih ada yang baca :')

yang masih baca sampe sini, minta review boleh? :3


End file.
